Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all
|type = Single |album = TBA |artist = ℃-ute |released = March 5, 2014 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD |recorded = |length = |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin 23rd Single (2013) |Next = }} Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all (心の叫びを歌にしてみた／Love take it all; I Made a Song From the Cry in My Heart / Love take it all), official english title being A Song from my Crying Heart / Love take it all, is ℃-ute's 24th single. It was released on March 5, 2014 in five editions: 2 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of both regular editions comes 1 of 6 trading cards chosen at random based from both title tracks (12 cards in total), and, if bought at a participating Hello! Project Official Shop on March 8th and March 9th, it also comes with an autographed Sorosain Poster masu! by 1 of the members.http://helloproject.com/news/1402251900_news_cute.html Tracklist CD #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #Love take it all #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #Love take it all Limited Edition A DVD #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Music Video) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Jacket Shooting & Making of MV) Limited Edition B DVD #Love take it all (Music Video) #Love take it all (Jacket Shooting & Making of MV) Limited Edition C DVD #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Dance Shot Ver.) #Love take it all (Dance Shot Ver.) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Street Ver.) #Love take it all (Close-up and Free Dance ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Promotion Release Events= *February 15, 2014: (Osaka)http://helloproject.com/event/1402101500_event_cute_0215osaka.html |-|Handshake = *March 5, 2014 http://helloproject.com/event/1402031800_event_cute_akushu.html |-|Television Appearance = *2014.02.27 The Girls Live (performing "Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita") *2014.03.06 Music Japan (performing "Love take it all") *2014.03.06 The Girls Live (performing "Love take it all") Concert Performances #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ Single Information See Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita and Love take it all for more details. #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #*lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato #**Minor Vocals: Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #Love take it all #*lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takumi Masanori #**Main Vocals: Suzuki Airi #**Sub Vocals: Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato #**Minor Vocals: Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai Trivia *This is Yajima Maimi 24th single as ℃-ute's leader. *The single was announced on January 26, 2014 at a release event. *It was released on the same day as COLORS' third single Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane and Maeda Irori's debut single Yakusoku / Kimi Tokidoki Heart. *This is ℃-ute's 4th single to have an English title. *This is ℃-ute's 3rd single to reach #1 on the Oricon Daily chart. *This single and EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! are ℃-ute's highest ranking singles with a peak position of #2 on the Oricon weekly charts. Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 64,471* Other Chart Rankings Additional Videos ℃-ute 『心の叫びを歌にしてみた』(℃-ute A Song from my Cying Heart ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Dance Shot Ver.) ℃-ute 『Love take it all』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Love take it all (Dance Shot Ver.) ℃-ute 岡井千聖 名古屋栄駅 Chika Vision コメントのつづき|Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Chika Vision) Reference External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Oricon Profile Listing: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C. *Lyrics: Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita, Love take it all Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:C-ute Singles Category:Event V Category:2014 DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2014 Event Vs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Highest Ranking Single